We Always Together
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: "Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya, my love..." kata Arthur sambil memejamkan mata.  Kiku memeluk Arthur dengan erat. My last AsaKiku fanfic before hiatus. Warning inside. Don't like don't read. RnR please?


**Titled : We Always Together**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL, sepertinya AU**

**Keterangan : Hanya cerita ringan saja. Jangan dianggap serius karena fanfic AsaKiku yang ini sangatlah gaje.**

Initial Meeting (Baby)

Siang itu, Nyonya Kirkland berkunjung ke rumah tetangga barunya, keluarga Honda.

"Arthur, kamu jangan nakal, ya." kata Nyonya Kirkland pada bayinya.

Arthur Kirkland, umur baru 10 bulan. Mempunyai rambut pirang seperti ayahnya dan mata berwarna hijau zamrud seperti ibunya. Sekarang, ia digendong Nyonya Kirkland. Ia bisa menangis jika tak ada Nyonya Kirkland disampingnya. Karena dia sangat sayang pada ibunya.

KLEK

Pintu rumah keluarga Honda dibuka oleh perempuan cantik berambut hitam sebahu. Ia tersenyum pada Nyonya Kirkland.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Maria Kirkland. Tetangga anda." kata Nyonya Kirkland dengan senyumnya.

"Oh, salam kenal. Nama saya Yuri masuk." kata Nyonya Honda membalas senyum Nyonya Kirkland.

Nyonya Kirkland mengangguk. Ia dipersilahkan duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan ia pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk membuatkan minum. Nyonya Kirkland dan Arthur melihat ada bayi yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Arthur sedang bermain. Mata bayi itu berwarna coklat dan memiliki rambut hitam seperti ibunya.

"Wah, dia manis sekali." puji Nyonya Kirkland sambil menatap bayi itu.

"Terima kasih, Nyonya Kirkland." kata Nyonya Honda sambil membawa teh. "Dia anak saya. Namanya Kiku Honda."

"Oh."

Arthur terus memandang Kiku yang sedang bermain bola. Ia merasa tertarik. Dengan cepat, ia menghampiri Kiku.

"Anak anda sepertinya ingin bermain dengan anak saya. Nama anak anda siapa?"

"Namanya Arthur Kirkland."

"Dia tampan, ya. Kalau sudah besar pasti menjadi laki-laki yang tampan."

Nyonya Kirkland dan Nyonya Honda melihat tingkah anak mereka berdua. Arthur mengajak Kiku main dengan boneka kelinci. Bukannya ikut main, Kiku malah mencubit pipi Arthur. Muka Arthur blushing (Astaga. Bayi sudah tahu cinta, ya?).

"Lucunya! Kau tahu, Nyonya Honda? Anak anda akan tumbuh menjadi gadis yang manis!" kata Nyonya Kirkland geli melihat anaknya dicubit Kiku.

Nyonya Honda memandang Nyonya Kirkland dengan tatapan heran dan bingung.

"Anu, Nyonya Kirkland. Kiku itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan.."

"HAH?"

Nyonya Kirkland sweatdrop mendengar Nyonya Honda mengatakan kalau Kiku itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

'Anak semanis itu...laki-laki?' batinnya tidak percaya.

Sejak saat itu, Arthur dan Kiku selalu bermain bersama.

Kindergarten

Sekarang, umur Arthur dan Kiku 4 tahun. Mereka sudah sekolah di sebuah taman kanak-kanak yang ramenya menyaingi pasar. Mereka berdua sedang main di halaman sekolah bersama teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Hei, hei! Gimana kalau kita main pahlawan-pahlawanan?" tanya Alfred.

"Gak mau." jawab Arthur.

"Gimana kalau kita main drama dengan aku yang awesome ini menjadi raja?" tanya Gilbert narsis.

"Kamu itu asem." kata Roderich.

"Ih, bilang aja kamu iri, Roddy!"

"Huh."

Gilbert dan Roderich bertengkar. Biasalah. Mereka berdua memang suka melerai mereka berdua.

"Sudah, sudah! Ayo kita main rumah-rumahan aja!"

"HAH?"

"Tapi aku gak mau jadi ibu." kata Elizaveta tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku ingin Arthur jadi ayah dan Kiku jadi ibu!"

Hebat sekali kau, Elizaveta. Masih umur 4 tahun sudah tahu yang namanya yaoi, ya? Dunia sudah terbalik!

"Lho? Kok aku yang jadi ayah?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Aku laki-laki. Masa jadi ibu?" tanya Kiku sama herannya dengan Arthur.

"Habis, kamu cocok sama Kiku!" jawab Elizaveta polos.

"Masa?" tanya Alfred, Gilbert, dan Roderich berbarengan.

"Coba kalian pandangi mereka berdua."

Alfred, Gilbert, dan Roderich memandang Arthur yang berdiri dengan Kiku. Alfred menepuk tangannya.

"Iya juga, ya! Aku yang hero ini mau jadi anaknya!" seru Alfred semangat.

Arthur mukanya memerah.

'A..Aku jadi suaminya Kiku!' batinnya senang. Terharu lagi.

Dan mereka berenam bermain. Mereka bermain dilihat oleh guru pengajar mereka di kelas.

"Wah, anak-anak sekarang manis, ya." kata guru berambut coklat.

"Iya. Apalagi, Arthur dan Kiku itu selalu bermain mau lepas lagi." kata guru berambut pirang.

Mereka berdua terdiam.

'Apa mereka pacaran? Ah, gak mungkin! Mereka kan masih kecil!' batin kedua guru itu.

Yah, readers. Arthur dan Kiku memang selalu main berdua mau lepas dan lengket seperti permen karet.

Primary School

Oke, Arthur dan Kiku masuk sekolah dasar yang sama. Dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 mereka sekelas terus. Duduk aja selalu berdua. Tentu saja membuat anak lain berfikir kalau mereka berdua itu teman tapi mesra. Buktinya aja banyak. Belajar, makan, minum, dan lain-lain selalu berdua! Tapi, saat akan naik kelas 4...

"Saya tidak setuju!" teriak Arthur sambil nendang pintu kantor guru dengan kasar.

"Kirkland, kenapa kau menendang pintu?" tanya salah satu guru.

"Saya mau menyampaikan keluhan saya! Kenapa Pak Ludwig tega memisahkan saya dengan Kiku?"

Semua guru yang ada di kantor sweatdrop. Ludwig menghela nafas dan mendekati Arthur. Ditepuknya dengan pelan bahu Arthur.

"Begini, Kirkland. Itu sudah keputusan kepala sekolah. Bukan saya. Jadi, terimalah kenyataan." kata Ludwig.

"Oh..begitu." kata Arthur sedih lalu segera menuju pintu keluar.

"Maaf, Kirkland."

"Tidak apa-apa, Pak Ludwig. Tapi, saya akan melapor pada Pak Feliciano kalau Pak Ludwig suka menyimpan majalah porno di laci." bisik Arthur.

Ludwig yang tidak mau rahasianya terbongkar lalu menutup mulut Arthur.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, bocah?" tanya Ludwig geram.

"Hehehe. Saya pernah lihat Pak Ludwig membaca diam-diam saat istirahat. Saya lapor ya ke Pak Feliciano!" kata Arthur.

"Hei, jangan! Saya akan melakukan apa saja asal kau tidak membocorkan rahasia saya!" kata Ludwig dengan nada memohon.

"Kalau begitu, Pak Ludwig harus membuat saya dan Kiku sekelas." kata Arthur sambil tersenyum sinis.

Ludwig, selaku wali kelas Arthur menyerah dan akhirnya menepati janjinya pada Arthur. Dan itu berlanjut sampai Arthur dan Kiku kelas 6.

Junior High School

Setelah lulus SD, Arthur dan Kiku melanjutkan SMP di sekolah (yang lagi-lagi) sama. Banyak orang yang bilang masa SMP adalah masa yang sangat indah bagi remaja. Contohnya, seperti ini.

"Kiku, kamu manis deh." puji Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Kiku.

Muka Kiku memerah. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan cara mau Arthur melihat wajahnya.

"Aku laki-laki, Arthur-san!" kata Kiku.

Arthur terkekeh.

'Gak hanya muka manis, Kiku rambutnya halus. Matanya indah. Lalu...'

Arthur membayangkan Kiku memakai baju maid yang super duper manis.

"Arthur-san, hidungmu mengeluarkan darah! Kau sakit?" tanya Kiku panik.

"?"

Arthur memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah. Kiku mengambil saputangannya dan mengelap darah yang keluar dari hidung Arthur.

"Aku bersihkan, ya." kata Kiku sambil tersenyum.

Bukannya keadaan Arthur membaik, malah darahnya semakin banyak yang keluar dari hidungnya gara-gara Kiku. Kesimpulannya sih. Masa SMP memang suka mikir yang aneh-aneh dan sepertinya bisa dikatakan pikiran itu mesum.

Senior High School

Arthur akhirnya pacaran sama Kiku. Demi Kiku, dia rela melakukan apa saja. Yah, apa saja. Tapi, ia kadang menyesal. Hari ini, dia sangat malu. Karena...

"Arthur-san, noleh kesini." kata Kiku sambil memegang kamera miliknya.

Muka Arthur memerah. Rasanya dia ingin menangis saja.

'Jangan nangis, Arthur! Gentleman kok nangis!' batinnya.

"Aku malu, Kiku! Nanti ada yang lihat gimana?"

"Arthur-san, sekarang sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya ada aku saja,kok."

Arthur benar-benar ingin kabur sekarang juga. Karena, dia dipaksa Kiku memakai baju maid super manis dengan warna pink. Harusnya, dia ingat kalau Kiku itu adalah seorang otaku tingkat paling parah.

Lecture

Setelah SMA, ada kuliah. Arthur dan Kiku umurnya sama-sama 18 tahun. Dan hubungan mereka semakin mesra. Tapi, Kiku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Arthur itu gila. Kenapa?

"Arthur-san, kenapa kau mau membawaku ke dalam lemari?"

"Kamu aneh deh, Kiku! Ini dunia peri! Bukan lemari!"

Kiku sweatdrop. Arthur walaupun sudah berumur 18 tahun tingkahnya seperti anak kecil.

"Arthur-san, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." kata Kiku bohong.

"Baiklah. Cepet balik, ya!"

Kiku mengangguk pelan. Ia segera pergi dari Arthur dan menuju kamar dalam kamar mandi, Kiku merenung.

'Arthur-san itu aneh. Jelas-jelas itu lemari! Bukan dunia peri! Tapi, aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaannya! Aku harus tabah.' batin Kiku semangat.

Baru keluar kamar mandi, Arthur sudah di hadapannya.

"Kok lama sih, love?"

"Maaf, Arthur-san. Tadi ada masalah."

"Ya, sudahlah! Ayo kita kencan!"

Arthur merangkul Kiku. Kiku heran. Dia mau dibawa kemana? Tak lama, mereka berdua berada di depan garasi. Kiku bingung. Ada apa dengan garasi?

"Kita mau kemana, Arthur-san?"

"Kita akan kencan di dunis sihir, Kiku!"

Mein Gott. Arthur sepertinya tambah gila atau bagaimana? Rasanya ingin Kiku membenturkan kepalanya di tembok. Sudah jelas itu garasi tapi dia bilang itu dunia sihir?

Personification of the state

"Aku tidak peduli, Kiku." kata Arthur sambil memeluk Kiku yang sedang menangis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Arthur-san ingin mempertahankan hubungan kita? Padahal kita berdua musuh!" kata Kiku terisak.

Arthur mengeratkan pelukannya. Diciumnya kening Kiku.

"Aku tidak peduli status kita musuh. Kau sangat berarti bagiku, Kiku. Bagiku, kau adalah bagian yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kiku tercekat mendengar kata-kata Arthur. Dipandangnya wajah kekasih yang ia sangat sayangi itu.

"Arthur-san..."

"Apa kau membenciku, Kiku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita karena hanya status?"

Kiku menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan Arthur-san!" kata Kiku panik.

Arthur tersenyum. Dia mencium Kiku dengan lembut.

"I love you, Kiku." kata Arthur tersenyum.

Kiku pun juga tersenyum.

"Aishiteru, Arthur-san."

Arthur menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Kiku.

"Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya, my love..." kata Arthur sambil memejamkan mata.

Kiku memeluk Arthur dengan erat.

**THE END**

**Yap, ini fanfic AsaKiku terakhirku sebelum hiatus karena ujian! Untuk fanfic RTO? Mungkin bisa diupdate minggu ini atau minggu depan. -_- Jadi, kalau updatenya lama, harap maklum, ya. Makasih sudah mau membaca dan aku butuh review dari para AsaKiku Fans sekalian! **


End file.
